katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thursday, June 21, 2018
'Bear on Lower River at approximately 04:46:' A bear was observed on the lower river at approximately 04:46: 2018.06.21 04.46 LR WHO GMaJ w COMMENT.JPG|GrandmaJ's June 21, 2018 04:46 comment with snapshot of the bear observed on the lower river 2018.06.21 04.46 LR WHO GMaJ.jpg|Bear on lower river June 21, 2018 approximately 04:46 snapshot by GrandmaJ 2018.06.21 04.48 LR WHO DINKEYCREEKGRL.png|Bear on lower river June 21, 2018 approximately 04:46 snapshot by DinkeyCreekGrl (posted at 04:48) 2018.06.21 04.51 LR WHO XANDER-SAGE 01.jpg|Bear on lower river June 21, 2018 approximately 04:46 snapshot by Xander-Sage (posted at 04:51) 2018.06.21 04.51 LR WHO XANDER-SAGE 02.jpg|Bear on lower river June 21, 2018 approximately 04:46 snapshot by Xander-Sage (posted at 04:51) 'Large Bear Observed on Riffles Cam at approximately 06:13:' A large bear was observed up near the falls from the riffles cam at approximately 06;13: 2018.06.21 06.13 RIF BECKY M COMMENT BEAR ON THE RIFFLES CAM.JPG|BeckyM's June 21, 2018 06:13 comment re: bear near falls on riffles cam 2018.06.21 06.13 RIF OLDDUDE COMMENT BEAR ON THE RIFFLES CAM.JPG|OldDude's June 21, 2018 06:13 comment re: bear near falls on riffles cam 2018.06.21 06.14 RIF BEAR LANIH SNAPSHOT w ARROW.png|LaniH's June 21, 2018 06:14 photo with arrow of bear near falls on riffles cam 2018.06.21 06.14 RIF MICHELLE COMMENT re BEAR ON THE RIFFLES CAM.JPG|Michelle's June 21, 2018 06:14 comment re: bear near falls on riffles cam 2018.06.21 06.14 RIF WHO BOOKMOM.jpg|Bookmom's snapshot posted June 21, 2018 06:14 2018.06.21 06.14 RIF WHO MOMS76VETTE.jpg|Moms76vette's snapshot posted June 21, 2018 06:14 2018.06.21 06.15 RIF WHO BOOKMOM.jpg|Bookmom's snapshot posted June 21, 2018 06:15 2018.06.21 06.15 RIF WHO BOOKMOM 02 DASH & SPALSH.jpg|Bookmom's snapshot posted June 21, 2018 06:15 2018.06.21 06.15 RIF WHO BOOKMOM 03.png|Bookmom's snapshot posted June 21, 2018 06:15 2018.06.21 06.15 RIF WHO EASTENDER NC.jpg|Eastender NC's snapshot posted June 21, 2018 06:15 2018.06.21 06.15 RIF WHO PKILBORN.jpg|PKilborn's snapshot posted June 21, 2018 06:15 2018.06.21 06.16 RIF WHO NOVRAIN1962.png|NovRain1962's snapshot posted June 21, 2018 06:16 2018.06.21 06.17 RIF WHO EASTENDER NC.jpg|Eastender NC's snapshot posted June 21, 2018 06:17 PKilborn created this gif of bear observed on the riffles cam at approximately 06:13. Jurgen created this gif of the bear observed on the riffles cam at approximately 06:13. Birdnerd57 captured this video of the bear observed on the riffles cam at approximately 06:13: '747 in Riffles on Riffles Cam and at Falls from Falls High View Cam & Low View Cams:' Explore recorder video of 747 on Falls Low View cam ~ 747 footage begins approximately 14:10 into this video : Explore recorder video of 747 on Falls Low View cam ~ 747 footage for approximately the first 21 minutes of this video : Juergen created this gif & this gif . Xander-Sage created this gif . Birdnerd57 captured this video : Martina captured this video of 747: Ratna created these videos: Part 1 , Part 2 , Part 3 , & Part 4 : '856 was Observed on the Falls Low View Cam:' Xander-Sage created this gif and this gif . Cruiser captured this video : Casper Trout (aka dcs1955) captured this video : Flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA) captured this video of 856: Ratna captured this video : '409 Beadnose's Recently Emancipated 2.5 Year-Old Subadults on Lower River West Cam (LR feed) & Lower River East Cam (RW feed) beginning at approximately 10:22:' 409 Beadnose's recently emancaipted 2.5 year-old subadults were observed on the Lower River cam: Xander-Sage created this gif . Martina created this collage : 2018.06.21 xx.xx LR 409s EMANCIPATED 2.5 YO SUBADULTS MARTINA COLLAGE.jpg|409's recently emancipated 2.5 year-old subadults in the lower river on June 21, 2018 ~ snapshot collage created by Martina Martina captured this video of the 2.5 year-old recently emancipated 409 subadults: '128 Grazer on Falls Low View Cam at approximately 18:14 & Maybe on Lower River West at approximately 19:03:' 128 Grazer was observed on the Falls Low View cam at approximately 18:14 : 2018.06.21 18.14 FLV FALLS HAVE EARS LUVBEARS COMMENT re 128 GRAZER.JPG|LuvBears June 21, 2018 18:14 comment re: 128 Grazer on Falls Low View cam Xander-Sage created this gif of 128 Grazer observed on the Falls Low View cam. Cruiser captured this video of 128 Grazer on the Falls Low View cam: Ratna captured this video of 128 Grazer on the Falls Low View cam: SteveCA (aka Flyer 7474) captured this video of 128 Grazer on the Falls Low View cam: 128 Grazer may have possible been observed on the Lower River West cam (on LR feed). Xander-Sage created this gif . '151 Walker Observed on Falls Low View cam at approximately 19:14:' 151 Walker was observed on the Falls Low View cam at approximately 19:14 .: Xander-Sage created this gif . Flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA) captured this video of 151 Walker on the Falls Low View cam: Ratna captured this video of 151 Walker on the Falls Low View cam: '409 Beadnose Observed on Falls Low View cam at approximately 19:27 & 22:40:' 409 Beadnose was observed on the Falls Low View cam at approximately 19:27: Sue C (aka hooked Sue) captured this video of 409 Beadnose at approximately 19:27: SteveCA (aka Flyer 7474) captured this video of 409 Beadnose at approximately 19:27: Cheryl Burnside (aka BearNecesseties) captured this video of 409 Beadnose at 22:40: Ratna captured this video of 409 Beadnose at approximately 22:40: 'Single Female 708 Amelia Observed at Brooks Falls & It Appears She Recently Mated:' Mike Fitz' June 22, 2018 12:07 comment : "...One of Brooks River's more well known females, 708 Amelia made an appearance yesterday at Brooks Falls. She had 2.5 year-old cubs last year, but was single when she visited the river yesterday (June 21, 2018). 708 also had some small fresh wounds on, and lots of hair missing from, the back of her neck. This is likely a sign that she had mated recently. June is the peak of the bears' mating season so be on the lookout for courting behavior all along the river. This blog post explains what to look for: Brooks River Bear Mating Season, June 6, 2018 Explore blog by Mike Fitz " AMELIA 708 PIC 2018.06.21 MIKE FITZ POSTED 2018.06.22 12.07.jpg|Amelia 708 June 21, 2018 Mike Fitz posted June 22, 2018 12:07 AMELIA 708 PIC 2018.06.21 MIKE FITZ POSTED 2018.06.22 12.07 ZOOM.JPG|Amelia 708 June 21, 2018 Mike Fitz posted June 22, 2018 12:07 (zoom) AMELIA 708 PIC 2018.06.21 MIKE FITZ POSTED 2018.06.22 12.07 w COMMENT 01.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 22, 2018 12:07 comment (top only) AMELIA 708 PIC 2018.06.21 MIKE FITZ POSTED 2018.06.22 12.07 w COMMENT 02.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 22, 2018 12:07 comment (bottom only) 'Mike Fitz' Comment Announcing June 22, 2018 09:00 - 11:00 Comment Chat:' On June 21, 2018 at 15:10 Mike Fitz commented to announce the June 22, 2018 09:00 - 11:00 comment chat with himself and Katmai Ranger : "Please join Katmai Ranger and I for a chat right here in the comments from 9-11 a.m. AKDT (1 p.m.-3 p.m. EDT) on Friday, June 22 to chat about brown bears, Brooks River, and Katmai. We’ll also share some of the photos of bears we’ve seen along the river recently and discuss their behavior. Due to the volume of questions, we’ll be experimenting with a different way to chat in the comments during these formal Q&A sessions. Every fifteen minutes, we’ll post a comment asking for your questions. Please post your question in response to that. As always, you’re welcome to discuss our answers and ask follow up questions. When you post in response to the fifteen minute prompts, however, then it will greatly help us to keep track of your questions, and (hopefully) reduce the chances of missing a question. Catch the replay of yesterday’s live chat with Rangers Russ and Andrew if you haven’t seen it yet:" MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.21 15.10 re COMMENT CHAT 2018.06.22 09.00 - 11.00 w MIKE & KATMAI RANGER.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 21, 2018 15:10 comment 'LaniH's June 21, 2018 Daily Summary:' On June 22, 2018 at 03:12, LaniH provided her June 21, 2018 daily summary comment: "Good Morning Bear Peeps what a great bear viewing day yesterday!! We saw a bear up at the falls from the riffles cam, not able to ID and a bit later we saw a bear cross the riffles. When the falls cam finally came on we saw 747 looking large and in charge at the falls. He was in the J and then went to the far pool and sat near the rock he treated us to some good close ups (video by Martina ). Two subadults were spotted by the LR cam lounging near the bridge (video by Martina ). 856 was spotted near the fish ladder path he climbed the path then came back and climbed up the fish ladder and crossed the river and up the far bank. He came back a while later and was in the office and then the J and finally walked down the island and to the riffles. (video by SteveCA ). Later who should finally decide to show himself to bear cam viewers none other that 151 Walker, he wasn't at the falls long but it was nice to see him. (video by SteveCA ). 128 Grazer was seen at the falls, her ears were the first to pop up on cams :) she went to the island and grazed and then walked to the far path and climbed up the river bank. She showed up on the LR cams out by the oxbow in the distance again grazing. (video by SteveCA ). A short while later we were treated to an amazing close up view of 409 Beadnose she walked down the fish ladder path and crossed right in front of the new falls cam and we got an amazing close up, it was almost like you could reach out and touch her. She went to the island and crossed the river and up the far bank, she came back a while later and was spotted on the far bank (video by SteveCA ). Mike Fitz and Ranger Jeanne were on chat answering a few questions also..": LaniH's google doc of Mike Fitz' & Ranger Jeanne's June 21, 2018 comments